


Утро вечера мудренее

by Adriena_Whiter



Series: Весенний дождь [3]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, fandom OE-AU 2018, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Сиквел к командным фикам "Весенний дождь" и "Время покажет".





	Утро вечера мудренее

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета ratacate.
> 
> Предупреждения: модерн-АУ  
> Задание: чего не сделаешь ради любви

* * *  
  
Валентин, оказывается, обнимал его во сне. Арно с удивлением покосился на обхватившую его талию руку, подумал и умилился. А еще он впервые за полгода проснулся там, где надо — словно недостающий кусочек паззла щелкнул и встал на место. Арно закрыл глаза, вздохнул, осторожно повернулся и рассмотрел наконец Валентина как следует.  
  
Чувство вины обрушилось словно лавина. Потому что за полгода Валентин жутко похудел (Арно сделал внутреннюю пометку «срочно откормить, любыми способами») и, судя по теням под глазами и заостренному лицу, плохо спал. Арно мысленно застонал. Ну как ребенок, ну в самом деле! Ну как так можно-то с собой обходиться? Придурок…  
  
Телефон с отключенным на ночь звуком пестрел сообщениями о пропущенных вызовах и входящими. Арно закусил губу и честно попытался вспомнить, не оставил ли чего ценного и нужного у Гизеллы. Вроде нет, разве что пару носков и футболку. Вот и отлично.  
  
Он удалил сообщения не читая.  
  
Потому что уже ночью сделал свой выбор. И раскаивался, что был дураком раньше, и в целом — раскаивался. С другой стороны, может, оно и к лучшему. Все познается в сравнении, к тому же, как бы прозаично и заезжено это ни звучало, теперь они будут ценить друг друга. Оба.  
  
Арно отложил телефон, сполз чуть ниже в постели и уткнулся в район Валентиновой подмышки. Под щекой ощущались ребра, и Арно добавил в пометку «откормить» пункт «даже силой, если придется».  
  
Он тихо-тихо, осторожно обнял Валентина и прижался к нему.  
  
* * *  
  
Просыпаться наконец-то хотелось. Наверно, потому что пробуждение вышло в высшей степени приятным. Когда под боком торчит светлая макушка, а рядом валяется сам Арно — это здорово. Валентин невольно улыбнулся.  
  
За окном синело весеннее, чистое и свежее небо. Валентин мысленно возблагодарил Унда за вчерашний дождь. Если посудить, ведь нелепый случай, череда совпадений, можно сказать, свела их обратно.  
  
Арно зашевелился, потянулся и сонно поморгал.  
  
— Не хочу вставать, — хриплым голосом признался он, — хотя давно не сплю.  
  
— И вместо этого лапаешь меня?  
  
— Ага, — Арно просиял и подгреб Валентина ближе.  
  
Нарушать равновесие и благодать утра не хотелось, но кое-что следовало уточнить сразу.  
  
— Ты… правда остаешься? — тихо спросил Валентин.  
  
Арно помолчал.  
  
— Если ты правда меня принимаешь назад, — медленно ответил он. — Я знаю, что виноват, и осознаю, насколько. Поэтому…  
  
— Я не хочу без тебя.  
  
Арно уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых плескалась вина.  
  
— Прости. Прости, правда. Я знаю, это я виноват, я не должен был… не так.  
  
— Да к кошкам, — Валентин обнял его, вдохнул аромат знакомого шампуня. — Ты здесь, и это самое важное.  
  
Арно подумал, помялся и все же выдал:  
  
— Ты охуенный.  
  
Валентин не выдержал и рассмеялся:  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
* * *  
  
Когда Арно вернулся домой (как же быстро это место снова стало «домом»!), Валентин что-то готовил на кухне. Арно недоверчиво повел носом и расплылся в улыбке: судя по всему, его ждало жареное мясо с яблоками и апельсинами.  
  
— В честь чего наш стол ломится от яств? — спросил он. И с удивлением замер, рассмотрев выражение лица Валентина. — Ты чего? Что случилось?  
  
Вроде за последние дни тот стал выглядеть намного лучше и даже слегка отъелся — и вот опять мрачнее тучи и почти прозрачный. Он поставил перед Арно тарелку, доверху наполненную вкусностями, и вымученно улыбнулся:  
  
— Так ты же завтра уезжаешь.  
  
Арно завис.  
  
— А ты летом разве не здесь будешь? — вкрадчиво уточнил он. А то, может, зря?.. Валентин кивнул. Значит, не зря. — Выходит, я тебе не помешаю?  
  
Во взгляд Валентина прокралось непонимание.  
  
— Но ты ведь…  
  
— Я еще пару дней назад билеты сдал, — не стал дольше тянуть Арно. — Поэтому давай-ка переименовывай прощальный ужин в приветственный. Мы проведем это лето вместе.  
  
Валентин так резко и так ярко засветился от счастья, что Арно стало стыдно, и в то же время он гордился собой. Потому что помимо сданных билетов был еще разговор с Лионелем. Телефонный. Длинный и малоприятный. И Арно до сих пор не был уверен, что теперь Лионель не сократит ему финансирование учебы.  
  
— Единственная проблема, — сказал Арно после того, как они с Валентином закончили обниматься и целоваться, — мне, пожалуй, придется найти на лето какую-нибудь подработку. Но чего не сделаешь ради любви!


End file.
